Hab a tortán
by timii95
Summary: Ha a különc detektív édességre vágyik, semmi és senki nem állhat az útjába. De ha össze van bilincselve egy bizonyos illetővel, az igencsak megnehezíti a dolgát. S ez a helyzet - no, meg egy szelet tejszínhabos gyümölcstorta - váratlan szituációk előidézője is lehet. Párosítás: L x Lightból fordul át Light x L-be :D


A történet egy csodálatos, gazdag küllemű, elegáns hotelben kapott színteret. A Kira-ügyben folyó nyomozás idején L és Watari gyakran eme rezidenciára hívták át a japán rendőrség egy bizonyos csapatát Yagami Soichiro úr vezetésével. A rendőrfőnök fia, Light is részt vett a nyomozásban, bár elég nehéz időket élt, tekintve, hogy ő testesítette meg az első számú gyanúsítottat L szemében. A Yagami-fiú értelmes tekintetében gyakran lehetett felfedezni némi bosszúságot, legtöbbször olykor, mikor magán érezte a detektív átható, fekete íriszeinek pásztázó pillantását. Ez akkor emelkedett még kritikusabb pontra, mikor L kitalálta, hogy a legjobb ötlet, ha őt és Lightot összebilincselik. E rendelkezés nem tetszett túlságosan a barna adonisznak, de tudta, nincs más választása, el kell fogadnia ezt.

Ez a nap is átlagosan kezdődött. Kira már egy ideje nem hallatott magáról, így az órák csigalassúsággal teltek. Light átkozta a szerencséjét, hogy a fekete hajú, kissé különc illetővel kell megosztania légterét, annak viszont örült, hogy a bilincseket összekötő lánc viszonylag hosszú. Három méter legalább, gondolta keserűen, és visszaidézte azt a kellemes, zsenge tinédzser-korabeli pillanatot, mikor húga visongva berontott a szobájába, miközben ő – kizárólag tudományos céllal – felkeresett pár olyan speciális oldalt, melyektől a józan szülők tűzzel-vassal óvnák naiv csemetéiket. Micsoda szép idők voltak azok ehhez képest, sóhajtott magában, és folytatta eddigi rendkívül aktív tevékenységét: bámult ki az ablakon.  
Egyszer csak érezte, hogy bal keze finoman megemelkedik, s csuklójába kissé belemélyed a hűvös fém. Á, az ellenség mozgolódik. Remek.  
- Ryuzaki, hova mész? – fordult hátra, hogy szembetalálja magát a kifelé igyekvő detektívvel. Az említett kicsit visszafordította fejét, aminek köszönhetően még egy adag kócos, fekete tincs zúdult az arcába.  
- Csak egy kis harapnivalóért. Azt gyanítom, a vércukorszintem meglehetősen alacsony lehet mostanra. Pótolnom kell a veszteséget. – Az üres szempár elgondolkozva fordította figyelmét a letisztult, ámde meglehetősen modern padlószőnyegre, miközben a hozzá tartozó száj tétován csócsálta a már megszokott hüvelykujj hegyét. Light nem tudta, mi vonzza mindig tekintetét a nyomozó ajkaihoz, de gyakran ocsúdott fel az ilyen elmerengésekből. Most is ez történt, ami miatt ismét dühös volt magára, s így inkább odavágott egy nyers választ.  
- Valóban, hiszen csak fél órája ettél utoljára, és akkor is csak egy kilónyi édességet.  
- Pontosan. – L láthatólag észrevette a gúnyos felhangot, de nem igazán érdekelte. Igazából ez csak a szokásos napi kedvesség volt a drága Yagami-fiútól. – Jössz velem magadtól vagy vonszoljalak?  
Utóbbi lehetőséget már csak a büszkesége miatt sem engedhette meg magának, így Light felszegett fejjel, ámde kelletlen ábrázattal vágott neki a körülbelül 15 méteres útnak a konyha felé.

A fekete frizura szinte alig látszott ki a túlméretezett hűtőből, míg gazdája ámulva vette szemügyre bőséges tartalmát.  
- Lássuk csak… Áfonyalekvár, vaníliafagylalt, kókuszgolyó, bundázott banán, fahéjas-csokis keksz, gyümölcstorta, cukrozott ananász, mazsola, narancsos muffin, karamellás joghurt…  
- Jó, elég lesz – vágott Light a másik férfiú szavába. Érezte, hogy gyomortartalma erősen kikívánkozik, választott útja pedig felfelé vezetne, ha nem szakad meg sürgősen az émelyítő édességek nevének áradata. Hát, ha még látta is volna őket, nem pedig csak hallja...  
- Yagami-kun, ne légy ilyen türelmetlen. Már választottam – hangzott a kicsit tompa válasz a hűtő mélyéről.  
- Csak nem a gyümölcstorta?  
L hátrafordult, s enyhe meglepettséggel a hangjában reagált.  
- Honnan tudtad?  
- Megérzés. – Light szépen szabott arcán egy elégedett félmosoly terült szét. Hiába, bármilyen okos és logikus is ez a farmerbe és fehérbe öltözött férfi, az emberismeret nem az ő asztala.  
A detektív ismételten a választott ételnek szentelte figyelmét, így Light, gondolván, hogy még bőven van ideje, közelebb sétált a hideget árasztó nyíláshoz, hogy megtekintse saját ábrázatát a hűtő visszatükröződő felületén. Mi tagadás, a szülei remek munkát végeztek, állapította meg magában.

Pár röpke másodpercig aeroszolos palack használatának hangja hallatszott, majd a következő pillanatban valami hideg és nedves ütközött Light mellkasának.  
A fiú kissé összerezzent a nem várt kontaktusra, majd letekintett magára. A kócos fekete frissen tejszínhabozott tortája terült szét a drága ingen, ezzel jelentős foltot hagyva a mostanra már enyhén átázott, világos anyagon. Ez oly szerencsétlen módon történhetett, hogy L túl hirtelen fordult vissza a szoba felé, nem számítva arra, hogy Light időközben közelebb jött.  
- Hoppá. Nagyon sajnálom, Yagami-kun. – A bűnös tányér, rajta a torta maradékával, visszakerült hatalmas, hűs börtönébe, az a bizonyos hüvelykujj pedig ismét megtalálta útját szokásos helyére, miközben sötét szemek siklottak végig a fiatal férfi tejszínes felsőtestén, majd a szemébe néztek. L elmélázva fürkészte az övébe fúródó aranybarna tekintetet, s azon járatta agyának rendszeresen igénybevett kerekeit, hogy ez a zsenifiú tényleg képes lenne-e kiirtani a fél emberiséget csak azért, hogy ilyen drasztikusan megreformálja a világot. Valami különlegeset látott Lightban. Egy rejtvényt. A világ legnehezebb feladványát, amivel valaha is szembe kellett néznie, és hihetetlenül zavarta a tudat, hogy gondolkozhat bármennyire, nem sikerül semmit kipréselnie belőle. Mindenképpen meg kéne törnie őt, még mielőtt fordítva történik. Hiszen ha tényleg ő Kira, akkor bármi kitelik tőle.  
Kezét elemelte a szájától, s helyette előrenyúlt, végigsimítva Light mellkasán. Ujját nem sokkal ezután már nyelve követte.

Light képtelen volt követni az eseményeket, az agya még leragadt ott, hogy L összetejszínhabozta az ingét. De a helyzet zavarba ejtő volta, és eleve a tény, hogy L tulajdonképpen tisztára nyalja őt, lassacskán kitisztította a fejét. Arcán tőle teljesen szokatlan módon haragos pír kezdett szétterjedni – enyhén felgyorsult szívverését is igyekezett a hirtelen düh számlájára írni -, s egy pillanattal később már ő volt az, aki lenyúlt maga elé, megragadta a fekete hajkoronát, s elrántotta magától a detektívet. L azt vette észre, hogy a barna hajú másodpercek alatt a falhoz szögezte saját testével, ezzel igencsak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozva a férfit.  
- Ryuzaki… Ezt mégis hogy képzelted? – szűrte Light a fogai közt. Egyik kezével még mindig a másik haját markolta, míg a másikkal L hozzá közelebb eső csuklóját nyomta a falnak.  
- Ez is a kutatás része. Megfigyellek, Yagami. – A férfi arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni, bár mintha a szemébe egy kis élet költözött volna. Vagy inkább… izgalom. Talán pont amiatt, hogy Lightból végre sikerült valamiféle, az átlagostól eltérő reakciót kicsikarni. – Az egyetlen gond az, hogy egyre inkább összezavarsz. Jelenleg csak 54% az esély rá, hogy te vagy Kira, és ez engem mérhetetlenül bosszant.  
Light elengedte a férfi csuklóját, s ehelyett inkább az állát emelte följebb ujjaival, hogy a fekete íriszekbe lövelljen szikrázó pillantásokat.  
- Hát így állunk – suttogta ingerülten a barna. – Akkor engedd meg, hogy még komplikáltabbá tegyem a dolgot. Csak hogy legyen min gondolkoznod… - Egy gyors, alig látható félmosoly suhant át az arcán, majd hirtelen előrehajolt, s megcsókolta a falhoz szorított férfit. Ahogy a másik ajkait egy meglepett nyögés hagyta el, még közelebb préselte magát a vékony testhez, és próbált úgy annyi energiát – és szenvedélyt…? – beleerőltetni ebbe az egyetlen csókba, hogy lelki szemei előtt csak a detektív ,,legyőzése" lebegett. Ám fél perc múlva, mikor realizálta, hogy tette nem marad viszonzatlan, ráadásul ő maga is élvezni kezdi a dolgot, gyorsan elszakította magát a fekete hajútól, s tett pár lépést hátra. Mély légvételekkel próbálta csillapítani szívverését, míg végigtekintett a másikon. Meglepő módon L arca mintha kissé rózsásabb árnyalatot vett volna fel, mint az átlagos, falfehér színezet. És ezt ő okozta…  
- Yagami… – nyíltak szólásra a másik ajkai. – 49%...  
Lightot furcsamód elbájolta a látvány. Ahogy a leplezni próbált kétségbeesés és a nehezen elfojtható vágy keveredett a másik arcán, lenyűgözte őt. Ezt látva gúnyos vigyorba húzódott szája, majd eddigi elveit félredobva – ha csak pillanatnyilag összezavarodott elméje miatt is, győzködte magát később – újfent a nyomozóhoz lépett, s közel hajolt az arcához. Szinte érezte, ahogy a férfi megfeszül, de ő nem mozdult még.  
- Tudod, Ryuzaki… Azt a 49%-ot még vihetjük lejjebb – suttogta szinte a férfi ajkaiba, majd ismét megszüntette a közöttük lévő távolságot...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N:** Nos... ez lett volna az. :D Próbáltam megőrizni a karakterek jellemét, bár még soha az életben nem írtam ehhez hasonlót. Remélem, nem rontottam el nagyon. (A végében ne keressetek logikát, mert nincs. Pedig az nem lett volna hátrány... :D)  
Tisztában vagyok azzal a ténnyel, hogy nagyon bonyolultan fogalmazok. :( És, bár nem olvastam még ilyen ficet, remélem, senki nem írt hasonlót, mert az elég gáz lenne rám nézve.  
Na, de összességében azért még reménykedem abban, hogy tetszett ez a rövid kis történet. :) :D Építő jellegű kritikákat is szívesen fogadok~


End file.
